


The Wild Hunt

by summoninglupine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fables - Freeform, Forests, Gen, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Tauntauns, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Note to self, he might have thought, it's not a romantic interval if it involves ghost tauntaun.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



He should have known better, he thought, tensing the mechanism that connected his mechanical hand to his wrist. The Wild Hunt, they had called it on Icat, a spectral procession of reptomammals that stormed the skies in moonlight. At first, he thought Obi-Wan had been teasing. It was hard to know what the older man was really feeling, his expression forever mischievous. If he had asked for anything, Anakin would have given it freely, instead, an invitation to spend the night alone with his mentor turned out to be was less a romantic invitation, and simply another wild goose hunt.


End file.
